


Snow Trip

by Dr_221B



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Silly, Snowball Fight, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_221B/pseuds/Dr_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is persuaded to go on a snow trip with his besties. Is it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first work and I have posted as another name: Senseless writing which is co-owned by me and my friends. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! ;) 
> 
> P.S My friends don't know I posting :P

William jumped up, pulling on his thick mittens and wrapping a black and yellow scarf around his neck as he went. Juliette and Penny had finally convinced him to go on the snow trip and had even hosted a cupcake stall to raise money so their parents wouldn’t have to pay the full fee. What amazing friends he had.

As he reached the wooden frame of the door leading out to a winter wonderland William peeked around the frame, taking all precautions to not be seen. Thunk. A ball of icy snow hit the doorframe millimetres from his head. Will dove and rolled commando style, grabbing fists full of ice crystals as he rose. Swivelling around and ducking behind a nearly demolished wall of ice, the redhead shaped the snow until an unblemished sphere of white sat in his hands. He looked for his target.

Plouf. A snowball smashed into the top of his head and he regrettably dropped his own perfectly sculptured chunk of ice before he had the chance to throw it.

As he straightened up from shaking the clumps of snow from his hair he saw his assailant running away from him giggling.

‘Eat snow.’ Penny yelled over her shoulder, struggling to run while laughing.

Smash. Penny ploughed over as a massive ball of frozen water was thrown at her back from behind Alex.

‘Bullseye!’ A loud voice came from William’s rear followed by a pat on his shoulder.

Will laughed, turning around to see Juliette grinning widely.

‘Vengeance is served!’ William mocked, throwing his arms out wide, cackling loudly.

‘I told you this trip would be worth it.’ Juliette chuckled at his performance, still high on her victory.

‘Nice throw Jules,’ Penny walks into William’s view taking her revenge by wetting them both in a group hug, crushing them in the process.

‘Ugh, disgusting Pen.’ Juliette shrieked, trying to shake water off her gloves and jacket.

‘As you can see, I’m soaked. So let’s go inside to warm up.’

‘Ok. But you so owe me a hot chocolate for that hit.’ Juliette pouted not quite ready to go inside.

‘Only if Will makes me a hot chocolate for my kamikaze hit before we detour to the spa.’ Penny jabbed Juliette’s ribs, laughing at her bestie’s pout.

‘Let’s just go inside and get warm.’ William spoke up, once again being the voice of reason between the two.

The threesome made their way indoors, ready for the many adventures to come. They trusted each other to be a lending hand in the horrors of high school for the remaining years of their peer-pressured teenage-hood. 

‘Ouch! That was my foot Juliette,’ Penny screeched after the laughing brunette.

‘Nope. Probably just a giant, infected pimple.’ Juliette yelled over her shoulder as she darted through the door, locking it behind her.

William sighed, pulling the key from around his neck that he had taken for this exact reason. How many more years of high school could he manage?


End file.
